seykenfandomcom-20200215-history
Instances
You can look up here all information about the instances in Seyken. 'Lair of the Ratking' In this instance you can take the quest "Crown of the Ratking ". The instance decreeds about three levels. There's just one type of enemy in the dungeon, the rat. Level range of the rats is 5 - 7. The ratking is able to spawn rats during the battle, those rats are level 15. The ratking itself is level 10. When the ratking is killed, there is a little chance to get his crown otherwise you will receive his broken crown which is useless. There are boxes that you can destroy to get wine bottles for the quest "Fetch some wine". Enemies Box I know what you are thinking, " A box is not an enemy!" Yes, yes. But these boxes use the same mechanics for the enemeis, so they are classified as one. These boxes have a chance to drop a wine bottle for the quest "Fetch some wine". They also give you 10 Experience Points. Rats These rats are plentiful in the Inns' Cellar. The experience you recieve from the rats vary from their levels. The first floor rats give you 50 experience for killing them, 60 experience for killing them on the second floor, and the third floor gives you 70 experience. Rat King The king of all rats. This guy can summon level 15 rats that could easily chew away your health points if you are not careful. Yet, even if you kill them, the summoned rats do not give you experience. The boss itself can easily kill low levels as well. He drops two types of crowns when you kill him. The crown that drops most often is the useless broken crown (But don't just leave it on the ground! Sell them to Sorra!). The other crown is for the quest "Crown of the ratking". When you kill the boss, an exit button will appear in the top right corner of the game. This boss will give you 1000 experience, since he is, well, a boss. 'Crystal Cave' A cold dark place full of shining crystals in every imaginable color. Inhabited of nasty creatures with thin skinned wings and spiky noses. They are bats that protect their most precious gem from strangers, deep within the cave... The boss is a giant bat, who is the last thing protecting the sweetest gem in the cave- ambers. But dont think the boss will be easily downed like the Rat king... You can mine ambers after defeating the Boss behind the corpse, but you will need the Mining Skill and the Pickaxe (Which both can be bought by the Blacksmith)! Enemies Bats These bats are annoying to get around while in the cave, since they are in packs of three to four. They are all level eight, so the bats will not be a problem since you will be 15 or higher. The bats will give you 80 experience points for each kill. Boss Bat (That name might be changed in the future (Hopefully, since Boss Bat is kinda lame.) This big guy will easily knock you down in an instance if you are not extremely careful! He has this really annoying move that could stun you, and can kill you in one hit if you are a low level (Yes, 15 is low level compared to him). Try to be in a party that can support each other very well, or else you will die. If you do manage to kill him, you will be able to mine the gem he has been guarding...the amber. Also, he gives you 1500 experience, since he is a boss. 'Swamp Cave' The Swamp Cave is at the ending of the swamp. This place is crawling with creepy and icky monsters. You must be'' extremely cautious'' when dealing with this instance, since the enemies are quite hard for low levels. (Also, Pres has been way to lazy to change the description for the instance, not our fault) Enemies Slimes These slimes are the most dangerous things in the Swamp cave, since they break apart in to three smaller ones called Mini Slimes when defeated. These creatures are level 15, and they stay that level through out the whole instance. Mini Slimes These are the spawns that came from the Slimes. These monster do not give experience when defeated, so they just get in your way. Also, to make matters worse, they hit the same amount as a normal slime. They are like normal slimes, so they are level 15. Slime Egg You might think these are spawners, like the bee hives (link it Sorra) but they actually are not. These monsters just slowly attack you if you stand too close. They are level 15, and give 150 experience points. Slug These monsters stop your movement by throwing green slime at you. They are the third creature you actually (should) meet in the cave. Each kill gives you 150 experience, since the slugs are level 15. Elite Slime Elite Slimes guard the golden key no. 1 inside the Swamp Cave. Three of them spawn when you get close to the key, so be prepared. When one is defeated, they will give you 200 experience points, and drop three Elite Mini Slimes. Elite Mini Slime ' '''When an Elite Slime is killed, three of these annoying things spawn. Watch out, they stay in a pact, hurting you right after another. Since they are a spawn of the Elite Slime, they do not drop any experience, and will hurt you just like a normal Elite Slime. '''Slime Boss' The Slime Boss is giant monster that could hit you far away. He is level 25, and you will recieve 2500 experience. But like all slimes, he duplicates into eight normal slimes, which wont give you experience. When you kill those, those slimes turn into mini slimes, which will not give you experience. When you kill the boss, an exit button will not appear, so you must either teleport out, or walk out.